


Mother Knows Best

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [17]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Mother Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252884) by [月影流离 (sunny0421)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny0421/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%B1%E6%B5%81%E7%A6%BB)



[Lynne](http://stopandimaginelove.tumblr.com/) asked me to write this drabble based on the events that occurred before the airing of 6x01

 

* * *

 

“NOOO!” Cerina exclaimed, with a tone that was unexpected from a woman of her size and stature. 

“Whoa.” Darren flinched. “Mom, you’re going to wake Dad up. Is everything okay?”

“No. First you ask me and your father to celebrate this last season opening with you, and then you show me this? You like to make your mother cry?”

“Aw c’mon Mom, it’s not like that. This was really special, especially for me and Chris. We met on this show and now it’s ending.” Darren pouted to try and win his mother over.

“Cerina, don’t worry about anything. Those two are going to be fine. Darren and I are sure of that.” Chris piped up from his comfortable position, snuggled next to Darren’s chest. He sat up and continued to calm down Darren’s mom. 

“It’s all drama, and although we don’t exactly agree with its timing, Darren and I do love acting out those scenes. They’re fun.” Chris continued. 

“You find it fun to make an old woman sad?” Cerina said, slightly sniffling. 

Chris had no idea she felt so strongly about Kurt and Blaine. He and Darren used to, but after a while it was easier to become distant in regards to those characters rather than invest in all their pain and turmoil too deeply. 

But he understood where she was coming from; for a mother to watch her son cry, even on television, it couldn’t be easy. 

He could relate to her there. 

Watching Darren break down like that was no simple feat. Darren would laugh immediately after every take just so Chris wouldn’t start tearing up and ruin the scene.

Before Cerina’s son could say anything else to her, Chris got up, keeping a slight hand on Darren’s shoulder to signify he’d take care of it.

He bent down to get to her level while she was still on the couch and gave her a comforting hug. 

He and Cerina had gotten closer in the time he’d known Darren, and wanted nothing more than to keep her happy. She treated him with the same love and care she gave to her own sons. Like how she never allowed them to book a hotel room when he and Darren were visiting. 

“You know what? You should come over to our place for the wedding episode. I can’t promise it’ll be amazing, but you might like it.” Chris tried. 

Cerina suddenly looked back, with a slight glint in her eye, as if she’d been waiting for this to come up in the conversation. “You know what I would like? A real wedding.”

Chris widened his eyes and turned to look at Darren, who comically happened to choke on his drink. He coughed a few times and signaled that he was fine.

“Wow. Umm. Uhh—“ Darren stumbled for words, not sure how to continue this topic in the presence of his mother, snoring father, and adoring boyfriend. He began running his hands through his hair, a habit he’d developed since becoming Blaine. 

Chris seemed flustered too, his blush betraying his relatively calm demeanor and he chuckled nervously. But he was quick to react; appeasing Cerina and lifting Darren’s heart with a few simple words.

“I think one of us needs to propose first, right?”

Cerina nodded in complete agreement and gave Darren a not-so-subtle thumbs-up.

He shook his head at his mother, who’s plans were suddenly crystal clear.

When Chris came back to the cozy place where he belonged, Darren noticed he was shaking a little. 

They’d kept their composure at that moment, but in reality they hadn’t gotten around to discussing what would happen when Glee would be over. Work opportunities, contracts, living situation, and just  _them_  in general. But he figured Cerina gave them the opening to discuss what needed to be addressed. 

The next hour went on, with a few tired grumbles from Darren’s father, who had fallen asleep a few minutes after they turned on the television.

Cerina made a few comments on how much she loved Dianna, and how Chris and Darren should meet up with her more often.

And Chris couldn’t help but giggle at Darren’s un-gelled Blaine hair. “It seems so wrong, Blaine’s hair gel is a part of him and he looks way too much like you over there.” 

“Ahh, I’m happy they did that.” Cerina commented. “I don’t know what they put in that gel, but it ruins the softness in his hair. Do you know how soft it used to be when he was little. Like a cloud.”

“Oh yeah, during the summer his hair gets really soft and fluffy. I like it better like that too.” Chris said, stopping himself before he could delve any further into this topic. He had to remember that this was Darren’s mother.

When the episodes ended, the next tiring challenge was waking Bill up. But they got it done, eventually, and Bill headed upstairs to their bedroom. 

“Goodnight. See you at breakfast.” Cerina said, kissing Chris’ cheek. 

When she reached out to hug Darren, she pulled him close and whispered, “I set everything up, all you have to do is ask the question.” 

She winked before she headed upstairs, but not before embarrassing her son once more by telling him to ‘keep it down’. 

Darren wondered why parents cared more about their kid’s lives than their own. He guessed he’d find out when he was a dad. And that brought him back to reality, where his mother, and apparently Chris expected him to make a life-altering decision about his future. 

“Hey.” Darren said, entering the living room where Chris started to pick up empty cans and buttered popcorn bowls. 

“Hey.” Chris said, giving Darren that dimpled smile that still made him weak at the knees. And probably would for the rest of his life. 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, but whatever would we need to discuss?” Chris said jokingly.

He sat down, where they were sitting before, and motioned Darren to take his place. 

“I—um, okay. I need to know if what my mom said freaked you out. Be honest.”

“We’re always honest.” Chris remarked. “And it didn’t freak me out. I mean it did when she said it, that came out of nowhere, but it didn’t scare me. Not one bit.”

Darren breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Good. I mean, I think we’re pretty good at saying what we want to, right?”

“Well, most of the time. But we haven’t talked about what we’re going to do after Glee ends.”

“Huh? Really? I guess I haven’t really thought about it. I mean, we know you’re heading for that biopic in England right? And I’ve got the album and maybe another tour, so…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, but I meant after that. What about then? Us, long-term?”

“You’re talking about marriage?” Darren asked cautiously.

“Yeah. I don’t think we can beat around the bush anymore.” 

Darren knew why they hadn’t talked about it. Because they both thought it was dumb to talk about something they knew the answer to. They hadn’t described it in the same terms his mother had used, but it was the same thing.

“I don’t know much about the future Chris, what’ll happen, and what we’re going to do. But if there’s one thing I can promise you is that I’m going to be by your side for a long, long, long time. You know that I can make music anywhere.”

“And I can write anywhere.” Chris replied, trying to make a point.

“See. It’s as simple as that. It’s not the  _where_ , it’s the  _who._ And if it’s with you, I’m good anywhere. I’m even compact and travel-sized for easy and sudden transport.” Darren grinned in an attempt to make Chris laugh. It worked. 

“You are so cheesy, you know that? It’s annoying.” Chris teased. 

“I am, right? I guess I’ll just have to keep annoying you for as long as I can. Now come here.” Darren said, placing his hands on his cheeks and pulling him closer. 

If Chris had time he would have rolled his eyes at Darren’s unrelenting belief in them, one he’d come to have over a period of time as well. He kept it to himself most of the time, but Darren knew how he felt. 

But right now there was something more important to concentrate on. Like Darren’s mouth on his own, perfectly placed due to years of practice. Chris couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, which sort of inhibited Darren from taking it any further.

Darren pulled back slowly and returned Chris’ loving gaze with his own radiating smile. 

“What?” he asked, wondering why Chris would delay the course of action they were clearly headed towards.

“I love you.” Chris breathed out. He felt those three words so strongly in that moment, and needed to get them out one way or another.

“I know. I love you too, and that’s what I was trying to show you before you so rudely interrupted me with that heartfelt statement.” Darren pointed out. 

“Right. Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself…”

“Consumed by your love, huh?” Darren asked cheekily, wondering if Chris would catch his reference. 

The smirk on his face, his eye-roll, and the way he grabbed Darren’s hand to lead him to the guest room assured Darren that he definitely did. 


End file.
